1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having one or more supporters, and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices may include electrodes variously disposed on a substrate. During fabrication of a semiconductor device, certain elements of the device may be deposited, and subsequently removed (e.g., by etching).